CharaNari Special: Amulet Soul!
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Nagi devises a cunning plan for Amu to tell who she likes. But how does Kairi & Musashi fit in to all this? And wait, Rima is holding a sleepover at her house?
1. SLEEPOVER!

**Suteneko: Alright minna-san, its time for Amulet Soul!**

**Kairi: This chapter will surely be very interesting.**

**Suteneko: Oh it will be, Ikuto disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its other characters.**

**At Ikuto's House**

"I have to say Fujisaki, this was a great idea."

"Why, thank you Tsukiyomi-kun."

"Won't the girls get mad when they find out about this?" Tadase asked, worried.

Kukai laughed,

"Don't worry Tadase! Mashiro promised to keep her mouth shut and she placed Kairi's special camera in a place where the girls won't be able to see so we'll be fine!"

Nagihiko's plan was to get Rima to host a slumber party and invite all the girls over. During the party, Rima will suggest playing Truth or Dare and knowing Amu, she'll take Truth so Rima will ask her who the guy she likes is and the he and the guys will see everything thanks to the camera Kairi made for Rima set up in her room. But in return Nagi has to Rima a few favors but it was worth it.

On the screen, they were able to see everything and a full view of all the girls. The girls were lying down on their stomachs, laughing and smiling. Amu was in her usual (usual for Ikuto that is) yellow pajamas with red Xs as the buttons. Rima was light yellow night gown that reached past her knees. Yaya was dressed in a white frilly sleeve top and brown shorts that reached to mid-thigh. Utau was dressed in a black sleeveless crop top and black shorts,

Rima raised an eyebrow, "Do you always wear that to sleep Utau?"

"Yeah, why? Is there a problem?"

"No, I'm just wondering how you stand cold nights is all"

"I'll just wear my purple pajamas is all."

"Besides Rima-tan, I'm wearing shorts too!"

Rima rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Amu shook her head,

_Why did Rima even invite Utau?_

_I thought they hated each other…_

"Hey Amu."

"Yeah Utau?"

"Is it true that you always wear those pajamas?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Ikuto told me."

At the mention of Ikuto, a killer aura started to surround Amu. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Let me make this clear girls, never, I repeat never speak of that bastard's name again. Do I make myself clear?"

The girls nodded their heads vigorously.

_Geez, what on earth did Ikuto do?_

The boys as well sweatdropped at Amu's behavior.

"Tsukiyomi-kun, just what did you do to Hinamori-san to make her so mad?"

"Shut up four-eyes…"Ikuto muttered, looking away from him.

Tadase & Kukai shot Ikuto quizzical looks but like Kairi, they were ignored. Nagihiko however just continued to watch the screen with an emotionless face but on the inside, he was laughing his ass off.

_IN YOUR FACE YOU STUPID PERVERTED CAT!_

_HAHAHAHA!_

"Anyway…let's play Truth or Dare." Rima suggested

"Isn't that a little cliché? Utau asked

"Shut up, it's my party so I make the rules."

"Whatever."

Rima pulled out an empty Cola bottle and placed it in the middle of the four girls.

"I'll do the first spin."

The bottle spun round and round and then it stopped.

"Fuck."

The head was pointed at none other than…

Hoshina Utau

**Suteneko: Cliffy!**

**Utau: I wonder what my dare will be.**

**Cho: Mila-chan!**

**Suteneko: What is it Cho?**

**Cho: Hold out your hands.**

**Suteneko: * holds out hands***

**Cho: *claps her hands and an egg appear in Suteneko's hands***

**Suteneko: This egg has the same design as yours Cho!**

**The egg is black in colour with a red ****silhouette of a butterfly on it.**

**Everyone: *comes over***

**Amu: So this means that you have two eggs.**

**Ikuto: Cho, where did you find this?**

**Cho: On Mila-chan's bed.**

**Suteneko: That's means that I gave birth this morning?**

**Suteneko's older brother: SHARMILA! YOU'RE KING CALLS FOR YOU'RE SERVICES!**

**Suteneko: *twitch* Idiot…**

***egg starts to crack***

**Amu: Uhh…Suteneko?**

**Suteneko: He sure is a king alright, the fat, arrogant, selfish and prideful bastard kind of king.**

***egg cracks some more and a chara pops out of the egg ***

**Suteneko: Woah! **

**The chara that popped out has black hair, golden-bronze skin and brown eyes. She was wearing Ferretti V-neck ruched empire black dress and has blood red butterfly wings on her back.** **On her head was a golden headband with a blood red rose on the side. (See more on profile)**

**Chouko (means butterfly child): Geez Mila, you really can't control your anger can you? Anyway, the name is Chouko. I've been born from your dream to be more rebellious, bitchy and blunt.**

**Suteneko: What do you mean by more?**

**Chouko: My dear sister Chou here *gestures to Chou* is a chara born what you feel that you lack while I'm a chara born from what you want to improve.**

**Chou: Then why do you come out now?**

**Ikuto: Tch. You don't have to ask, Suteneko here keeps getting mad at her family from dragging her away from the computer when she was trying to do updates.**

**Suteneko: I've been fighting with my mom and dad a lot these days too…**

**Chouko: Looks like they've already answered your question dear sister.**

**Suteneko: Ok, looks like I have a new chara…..**

**Weird I seriously never expected another one…**

**Ikuto: Who knows? You might give birth to another one.**

**Chouko: Well whatever this was a long chat, so whoever is reading this, you better review or I'll shove a cork up your ass.**

**Suteneko: CHOUKO!**

**Cho: Uhh…please review minna-san.**


	2. Truth Or Dare: Utau's Turn

**Suteneko: Hi Minna-san! Merry Christmas!**

**Amu: Logan-the-shoujo-fan sent you a PM!**

**Suteneko: *runs to the computer only to see Ikuto there***

**Ikuto: *reads aloud***

"**Suteneko-chan, I saw your Chara-Nari outfits and they're really sexy...*Blush* too much for a fourteen year old though. Cover up a little ;)"**

**Suteneko: What is he talking about? Ikuto move over.**

**WTH?**

**Since when did I-?**

**Chouko: I chara changed with you cuz you couldn't come up with anything yet.**

**Suteneko: YOU'RE DEAD! *pulls out a chainsaw***

**Chouko: CRAP! *flies away***

**Suteneko: *chases***

**Ikuto: Chouko controlled Suteneko with her chara change. Damn she's in trouble…I feel sorry for her...**

**Kairi: I'll type out the chapter since Suteneko is busy trying to kill Chouko. Musashi do the disclaimer please.**

**Musashi: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its other characters.**

"Dare"

Rima smirked, "Okay, I dare you-"

Amu stopped Rima from saying anything more,

"Hold it, Rima I want to dare her."

Rima shrugged, "Sure, go ahead."

Amu turned to Utau with a mischievous gleam in her eyes,

"I dare you to call the guy you like out on a date right here, right now."

Utau's pale face becomes as scarlet as roses, "AMU!"

"You said dare, you got a dare."

_Damn, she must still be mad that I said Ikuto's name._

"Fine!"

Utau pulls out her cell phone and begins punching in the numbers she's memorized by heart. At that moment, Kukai's cell phone begins to ring. The other boys in the room tried their best not to chuckle at the brunette's embarrassment.

"He's not picking up…"

At that moment, Kukai jumped out of the couch and ran to the kitchen to answer the call.

"HELLO UTAU?"

"Kukai, why are you yelling?"

"Oh…err..no reason?"

"Well anyway…I was wondering…whether you were interested in…in..."

"In?" Kukai urged

"In going out on a date with me." Utau finished, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm interested." Kukai answered smiling

"Great! I'll call you tomorrow about the details okay?"

"Sure, good night Utau."

"Good night…Kukai-kun…"

The line went dead and Kukai blushed furiously.

_KUKAI-KUN!_

"KYA!"

Kukai, surprised by the squeal, ran out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"HEY, WHAT HAPPENED?"

Ikuto turned to look him,

"Utau just squealed because you agreed to the date."

Kukai blushed in response.

"HOSHINA! WHAT THE HELL? YOU REALLY ARE A STUPID BLONDE!"

"I'M NOT STUPID & YOU'RE A BLONDE TOO MASHIRO!"

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T SQUEAL AS LOUD AS A BITCH LIKE YOU!"

"Rima-tan! Utau-chi! Please calm down!"

"**ENOUGH!"**

The blondes turned their head to look at the angry pinkette.

"If you two are done, I suggest you guys call a truce and continue the game."

The two blondes sighed in defeat and Utau reached out and spun the bottle.

"Thanks Amu-chi! For breaking them up! I don't know what I do if they continued fighting like that."

"No problem but Yaya?"

"Yeah?"

"Look down."

Yaya looked down to where Amu's finger was pointed at and her eyes widened in surprise.

The bottle had stopped spinning and its head was pointed at her.

**Suteneko: Chouko! You bitch for a chara get back here!**

**Cho:*comes flying in***

**Mila-chan! I have good news!**

**Eh? Why are you holding a chainsaw?**

**Suteneko: *drops the chainsaw * **

**Oh nothing, I was just playing with Chouko that's all. *smiles***

**Chouko: PLAY MY ASS!**

**Suteneko: *flicks Chouko away***

**Cho: Anyway, I found better costumes for your chara naris! It's on your computer.**

**Suteneko: Really? *goes to the computer***

**How cute! I love it! But they're still dresses…**

**Cho: Mila-chan…you have to wear a dress sooner or later.**

**Chouko: Especially your prom in your last year of Secondary School.**

**Suteneko: Ok, ok! At least it's not short….**

**I'll go change it. *sits at the computer***

**Ikuto: R&R people.**

**Cho: And have a Merry Christmas!**


	3. Truth Or Dare: Yaya's Turn

**Suteneko: I love apples. Apples are my favorites. After apples are grapes, then bananas then….*chomp on apple***

**Chouko: *rolls eyes* Great, she'S on a fruit craze.**

**Cho: *sweatdrop* When she's on chocolate, she becomes hyperactive but on fruits…**

**Chouko: She talks non-stop….**

**Suteneko: blah...blah...blah**

**Cho: *sweatdrop* Well…fruits are healthy…**

**Chouko: *sigh* Mila does not own Shugo Chara or any of its other characters.**

"I pick Truth!"

"Ok, Yaya who was your latest crush?" Utau asked.

Immediately a light blush appeared on Yaya's cheeks, "Uhmm…Kairi?"

"WHAT!"

Kairi fell over from his seat on the armchair.

_YAYA-SEMPAI LIKES ME?_

Everyone was indeed surprised.

_Who would have thought the candy lover would fall for the book-lover?_

"Since when were you interested in guys like Kairi? Rima asked

Yaya blushed even redder, "I don't know why but every time I see or hear him, I feel all weird inside. My heart would go doki-doki and my stomach would feel all weird as if jelly beans were jumping in it."

_Jellybeans? Is the girl serious?_

"Ok, Yaya. What are the things you actually like about Kairi?" Amu asked her.

"Well he's smart, he's honorable, and he's sweet, brave, kind and loyal."

Kairi blushed and Amu looked at Yaya with a smile on her face.

_Kairi does have all those traits and I'm glad that Yaya can see them too._

"Yaya?"

"Yes Amu-chi?"

"Confess"

"Huh?"

"Confess to Kairi."

Immediately Kairi & Yaya's face turned ten different shades of red.

"AM-MU-CHI!"

'Why not?' Utau asked

"He likes Amu-chi! I can't"

"Yes you can." Rima urged her.

Yaya shook her head, "I don't want to be rejected."

Amu shook her own head at her, "Yaya, to me, Kairi is a really great guy but I'm not interested because I like-"

"Point is, you should confess!" she added quickly.

We were so close! The boys thought in unison.

"Demo, Amu-chi, I'm too…"

"Afraid? Amu finished.

"Look Yaya, it's better to tell the guy how you feel than keeping it all bottled up inside."

Yaya looked down.

"Will Amu-chi promise to be there for me if Kairi rejects me?" she asks quietly.

Amu nodded, "Mochiron! (Of course!)"

Kairi leaned back in his chair deep in thought,

_Maybe I could just go on one date with her; it wouldn't hurt to try right?_

Yaya looked up and smiled before pouncing on Amu to glomp her.

Utau sighed, "I guess I'll just spin the bottle for Yaya."

The bottle spun round and round and then it stopped.

"God hates me." Rima muttered.

The head was pointed at her.

"Dare"

Utau smirked.

_Oh I've got the perfect dare in mind, midget bitch._

**Suteneko: blah…blah…blah**

**Chouko: R&R people**

**Cho: Ja ne everyone!**


	4. Truth Or Dare: Rima's Turn

**MUST READ!**

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry about the late updates, school has been taking loads of my time and I might not be able to update as fast anymore. Please forgive me and bear with me minna-san!**

* * *

**Suteneko: First day of school was boring,.**

**Chouko: Yeah it was but I did have a good time sleeping in your bag. Cho did too.**

**Suteneko: You did, I didn't.**

**Cho: Why Mila-chan? **

**Suteneko: Because Chouko's snoring was so FUCKING LOUD!**

**Chouko: I DO NOT SNORE!**

**Suteneko: DO TOO!**

**Chouko: DO NOT!**

**Suteneko: DO TOO! **

**Cho: *sweatdrop* Mila-chan does not own Shugo Chara.**

"I dare you to call that purple haired guy and tell him the-"

Utau leaned forward and whispered the rest of the dare in Rima ear.

Rima blushed furiously before yelling at the popular blond;

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

It's a dare Mashiro you have to."

"I rather die."

"And let Amu become MY best friend?"

Rima scowled; "FINE YOU STUPID BITCH!"

Rima pulled out her phone and angrily punched in the numbers and Nagi's phone began to ring. Calmly, the cross dresser pulled out his phone and answered;

"Hello?"

"Stupid Jack?" her voice was calm.

"Yes Rima-chan?" he asked sweatdropping at the name she called him by.

"Right now, I'm wearing bright orange, white polka dotted panties. Ok, good bye."

She hung up and Nagi turned to stone, stiff as a statue.

The other girls however were staring at Rima in shock but after 3 short seconds passed, they started laughing their asses off. The boys did too, laughing hysterically. The only ones who weren't laughing though were Rima and Nagi as they were both too red faced and embarrassed to do anything to stop them.

Amu wiped a tear from her eye; "Rima! I can't believe you actually did that!"

Utau snickered; "I am so glad I came up with that dare."

Yaya stopped laughing and pointed at Rima, "Rima-tan is blushing!"

"URUSAI!"

This shout just made the girls giggle more. Rima pressed her cool hands to her cheeks; hoping to tone down the blushes warmth on her cheeks.

Utau turned her head to Amu and said; "It's your turn."

"Ok, I'll pick…dare."

Nagi panicked,

_She was supposed to say Truth!_

Rima however was calm; "Ok then. Amu, I dare you to-"

**Suteneko: Cliffy!**

**Chouko: Whatever, I'm going to go pull some pranks on Logan with Ashton.**

**Suteneko: Kays, have fun with the devil, SNORER!**

**Chouko: I DO NOT SNORE!**

**Cho: *sweatdrop* Please review**


	5. Truth Or Dare: Amu's Turn

**Suteneko: I GOT A PART IN OUR SCHOOL PLAY FOR SYF!**

**Chiyoko: What's SYF?**

**Chiyemi: Singapore Youth Festival. Happens every two years. The Performing Arts clubs in every single school in the country will come to a given location, perform in front of the SYF judges and will be judged by them. The awards go from Bronze, Silver and Gold. **

**Chouko: Mila was backstage crew the last time and they got Silver.**

**Suteneko: Hopefully, we'll get Gold this year! If we get Gold we can perform in front of the President!**

**Chiyoko: Sugoi!**

**Cho: Well let's get on to the story shall we? We can talk more later.**

**Chiyoko: I want to do the disclaimer!**

**Suteneko: Fine, go ahead.**

**Chiyoko: Mila-chan does not own Shugo Chara.**

"Amu, I dare you to you to tell Ikuto how you REALLY feel about him."

Amu raised an eyebrow, "What other feelings can I feel for the guy? Besides hate and disgust of course."

Ikuto felt the overwhelming feeling of sadness well up in his chest

_Amu, do you really hate me that much?_

"That's it. Amu what happened between you two?" Utau asked

"I'm kind of curious too Amu-chi." Yaya added.

Amu sighed and told them everything. When she finished, Utau shook her head,

"My brother surely is a shameless person."

Amu rolled her eyes, "And you realize this only now?"

Ikuto flinched under all the glares he was receiving from the younger boys in his room.

_Something tells me that I won't leave this room unbruised._

"Amu, you like Ikuto don't you?" Rima asked

"I don't"

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't"

"Yes you do.

"I don't like Ikuto."

"Stop lying already." Rima told her getting irritated by Amu's stubbornness.

Rima sighed, "Amu, Nagi and I notice what you look like when you talk about Ikuto."

"Huh?" Amu asked confused

"You look like, a girl in love."

Utau twitched, "What?"

"Your eyes sparkle and you have the most beautiful smile on your face when you talk about him. The reason why I hate Ikuto so much is because he makes your face like that. I've always wished I could do something like that but I can't; only Ikuto can. He's special to you isn't he Amu?"

Rima's eyes widened when she saw tears streaming out of Amu's eyes.

"Amu?"

"I. do like Ikuto but…"

"But?" Yaya urged.

"He'll never look at me in that way."

"Why do you think that?" Utau asked.

"He treats me like a kid and always jokes around with me. I can never understand what's going in that blue head of his."

Ikuto felt a stir of emotion mix itself inside him. he was happy that Amu liked him but he was unhappy that Amu would doubt him like this.

_This is what I get for having abnormally high hormones_

Suddenly the door burst open revealing their charas.

"Were guys listening in the entire time?" Utau asked, raising an eyebrow.

Eru ignored her question and went straight up to Amu, "Amu-chan! You're the heroine here! Age doesn't matter in love just confess!"

Amu frowned, "It's not age Eru, it's whether or not Ikuto actually is serious about him liking me."

"He's interested!"

Amu frowned ever more, "How do you know Kusu Kusu?"

"Because the guys put a video camera in the room to watch you girls!"

Amu, Yaya, Utau and their charas widened their eyes at the new information.

Rima however sweatdropped.

_I am so dead…_

Amu stood up and headed for the door without a word, her charas followed her silently.

Ikuto sweatdropped along with the other guys in the room.

Tadase laughed nervously, "That was uhmm…"

"Guys?"

"Yeah Fujisaki?" Kukai answered.

"RUN!"

The teenage boys hastily got out of their charas and ran to the door but stopped short because 'something' was blocking their path.

"Did you guys really think you can get away from me?" Amu asked coolly.

**Suteneko: Done!**

**Cho: What kind of play are you doing again ,Mila-chan?**

**Suteneko: Drop Dead Juliet.**

**Chiyemi: It's a Shakespeare Comedy.**

**Chouko: What part did you get again?**

**Suteneko: 2 parts actually. Friar Lawrence & Sampson**

**Cho: Aren't they male?**

**Chiyemi: They turn to female in the story**

**Chiya: Art thou speaks of the truth.**

**Chiyoko: CHIYA-CHAN! *glomp***

**Cho: This is Chiya-chan; Mila-chan gave birth to her and hatched not too long ago.**

**Chouko: Go to Mila's profile to find out more if you want to.**

**Chiya: *turns to Chiyoko* Release me zany. ** **Thine breath stinks with eating toasted cheese (Henry VI Part 2)**

**Chiyemi: Do review and congratulate Mila on getting a part.**


	6. Punishment!

**Ikuto: Where is Suteneko?**

**Tadase: She's been gone for a long time!**

**Suteneko: *comes running in* GUYS!**

**Boys: Suteneko! You're back!**

**Suteneko: I'm so sorry! My computer broke down & my exams were coming up…**

**Kairi: It's okay, we forgive you.**

**Suteneko: Really, so easily?**

**Tadase: Of course, it wasn't your fault!**

**Nagi: Anyway Kairi, care to do the honors?**

**Kairi: All right, sure. Suteneko does not own Shugo Chara.**

"Hey Amu…" the boys greeted nervously.

Amu smiled but it wasn't a happy smile, it was a SADISTIC SMILE!

The boys shivered at the expression on her face.

"The boys in this room will not, I repeat not be able to leave this room unbruised."

The boys shivered at Amu's words.

_She's that mad?_

Dia spoke up too "However the male charas won't be spared either"

"EH?"

"WHAT DID WE DO?"

"NO!"

"It's because you never stopped them."Ran explained

"But one of them will be spared." Miki told them

"WHO?" they all asked in unison.

"Musashi!" Suu & Ran announced together.

"Why me?" Musashi asked

"Because, I'll be using you to help me punish the boys." Amu answered with a smirk on her lips.

"And what makes you think I'll let you use me for such a reason?" Musashi asked

"Simple, like this." Amu raised her hands to her chest & performed her signature sign, "Mushahi & my heart UNLOCK!"

Suddenly, Musashi's body's glowed. Musashi screamed as a strong invisible force pulled him towards Amu's own glowing form.

"MUSASHI!" Kairi cried out.

But it was too late, a large flash of light blinded everyone for a moment & when it died out, Amu stood there dressed entirely different than before & with an aura of power surrounding her.

Amu was wearing a dark green haori, a black kimono, dark green hakama, black gloves and dark green sash (Picture on profile). On her back was two katana swords.

Amu turned to the boys with a menacing grin on her face, "Well then, shall I start the punishment now?"

The boys stiffened then.

_Oh fuck…_

Ran & her sisters smirked too, "And my sisters & I will take care of their charas."

Together, the girl charas cracked their knuckles in unison, causing the boy charas to shiver.

"I feel like I'm going to wet my pants soon…" Dachi thought quietly to himself.

Together, the boys thought of the same thing,

_We're dead meat..._

**Boys:****I****'****m ****scared****…**

**Utau:****Suteneko****'****s ****evil ****behavior ****when ****she****'****s ****around ****guys ****she ****hate ****is ****showing ****here****…**

**Suteneko:****How ****did ****you ****know ****I ****was ****like ****that?**

**Utau:****I ****have ****my ****sources.**

**Il: ****Anyway,****hope ****you ****enjoyed ****this ****chapter ****folks!**

**El: ****And ****Suteneko ****really ****is ****sorry ****for ****not ****updating ****for ****so ****long!**


	7. Apologies & kisses?

**Suteneko: Yay! This is the last chapter for Amulet Soul!**

**Tadase: Meaning a one-shot is coming up soon right?**

**Suteneko: Yup! Now, Kiseki! The disclaimer!**

**Kiseki: AmuKuronekoHime does not own Shugo Chara in any way.**

* * *

Summary

Ran & her sisters smirked too, "And my sisters & I will take care of their charas."

Together, the female charas cracked their knuckles in unison, causing the boy charas to shiver.

"I feel like I'm going to wet my pants soon…" Dachi thought quietly to himself.

Together, the boys thought of one thing, they were dead meat."

* * *

3 days later, the boys & their charas managed to fully recover from the bruises they got from Amu's punishment, well physically that is. But mentally & emotionally…no.  
They were scared of her now & tried to avoid her as much as possible which ticked Amu off to a very EXTREME extent.

_Damn…what should I do?_

_Should I apologize?_

_But wait a minute…it's their fault!_

_They should have been spying on us!_

_But…maybe the punishment was a little too far…_

_I didn't have to beat them up till they were bruised all over…_

The next day, all the boys was called to the Royal Garden.

"I wonder why we're all called here." Ikuto wondered.

"Because I need all of you here." The boys turned to see Amu there, looking…ashamed?

Without looking directly at them, Amu performed a dogenza (an element of Japanese manners by kneeling directly on the ground and bowing to prostrate oneself as touching one's head to the floor).

The boys' charas also noticed that Amu's charas were doing the same thing.

"GOMENASAI!"

The boys & their charas felt their eyes soften at the scene.

_They're really sincere_

Tadase & Kiseki smiled, "Raise your heads & stand up girls."

The girls did so & the most embarrassing but still cutest thing ever happed.

Ikuto bent down and kissed Amu on the forehead, Nagi took Amu's left hand in hers & kissed it, Tadase did the same but with Amu's right hand, Kukai kissed Amu on her right cheek & Kairi did the same but on Amu's left.

The charas meanwhile were kissed by their crushes.

Daichi kissed Ran.

Yoru & Kiseki kissed Miki's cheeks; Kiseki on the left with Yoru on the right.

Musashi kissed Suu.

And Rhythm kissed Dia.

And you know what happened after that?

The girls fainted, one by one.

Ikuto shrugged, "Guess we're too hot for them."

The boys chuckled but proceeded to carry the girls back to their home so they could rest in peace.

**Suteneko: ALL DONE!**

**Amu & charas: *red in the face***

**Ikuto: Do review :3**

******Shugo Chara Cast: Also, HAPPY DEEPAVALI!**


End file.
